


skydive

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】克服恐高症。





	skydive

“咔呲咔呲…”

今天星期四，没有外出拍摄计划，Eddie正为下一期节目脚本查找资料，在书桌一坐就是一天。

 

“咔滋咔滋…”

Venom趴在床上一边吃着薯片，一边用Eddie手机网上冲浪，消遣不能与Eddie play的时间。

 

“喂，不要在床上吃东西啊。”Eddie不用回头看，就知道Venom又趴在床上享受他不被工作所困扰的安逸时光。

**“有什么问题吗？反正最后都是我来打扫。”**

 

尽管同Venom偶尔拌拌嘴吵吵架，Eddie还是非常满足。

工作平稳，家庭幸福。平静的生活也不过如此。他的志向是做一个普通的上班族，出门有Venom保护，回家有Venom做家务，晚上相拥而眠，周末偶尔去环球影城玩儿玩儿，或者去黑帮集结地惩凶除恶，为报道取取素材，顺便给Venom加餐。

真是再平静不过的生活啊。

 

但不能时时如愿。因为Venom那个事儿精，总是给自己找麻烦。

 

**“Eddie Eddie！我们这周末去玩儿这个吧！”**

Eddie停止手上的动作，抬头把视线从电脑屏幕上移开，回头瞥了一眼Venom手中的手机，现在正放着一段视频：女孩背后是一个强壮的男人，他们之间通过某种装置系在一起。两人坐在机舱门边，对着镜头竖起大拇指，朝舱外一侧倒下去，离头上的飞机越来越远。除此之外，镜头还装下一半天空和地下整齐排列的绿色的农场，以及远处蔚蓝的海。

高空跳伞，极限项目。

这是Eddie知道的，除了被外星人寄生以外最离谱最脑残的事。

 

“No way. That's impossible. 不可能，要让我做这个，不如满足你的愿望，给你你期待已久的吃我的肝脏和脑子。”

Venom双手伏在僵硬的肩膀上这里按按那里捶捶，为他舒缓肌肉酸痛。 **“走嘛，上次从摩天大楼跳下来，你的心情可是特别美好。”**

 

“那不一样，总之我们不能去。我大概会从3000m的高空一直尿到地面。况且我不想在这种找死行为上花钱。”Eddie想象最近一次乘坐飞机，从窗户往下望时胃里翻江倒海的感觉，这和别人说的那种，看见云层蓝天的美妙完全不一样啊。况且高空跳伞不仅仅是坐飞机，还需要从飞机上跳下去…

 

**“不，我们必须去。”**

“Why？！！”

**“因为…我已经帮你预约好了，就在这个周末，而且是不可取消的哦。”** Venom指一指手机界面，显示着“预约成功”，附加一位女性做作的事务性笑脸。

“I！hate ！！you！！——”

 

周末，Eddie还是提前租了辆车，他们轮换着足足开了两个小时，才到达洛杉矶北部。山景的确雄伟壮观，自然景色一直都是Venom除了Eddie意外喜欢的东西。

 

到了跳伞基地check in，Eddie才发现Venom预约的是单人跳伞。

要不是有这么多壮硕的飞行教练和游玩的旅客在场，Eddie一定会把体内的魔鬼揪出来吵一架暴打一顿。

 

“我根本不会啊！！而且单人跳伞不应该要有证书才能预约吗！？”Eddie尿遁，去洗手间质问Venom这个魔鬼。

**“我搞到了假证书。”**

“你怎么？？你怎么这么睿智……噢，算了，我他妈有可能被你弄死在天上！”他看着镜子中漂浮在耳边的黏糊糊黑色胶质，对他翻了个白眼。

**“不，不会的，有我在。”**

 

出来背上伞包套组，带上护目镜，签好免责协议。跟随一对双人跳伞的情侣走向停机坪。Eddie看到飞机时，双手躲在裤袋里不停颤抖，背上的装备似乎有千斤重，难以迈开腿。Venom悄悄牵住他的手。

**待会儿上了飞机你得表现得不要那么慌张。** “说得容易！”

 

教练扶着Eddie上了飞机。如果可以，他想抱住教练的大腿，告诉他其实自己不会单人跳伞，求他陪着自己跳下来，或者不上飞机。但是Venom不许这样做。

 

滑行了一段距离，飞机起飞。

Venom在体内控制激素和情绪帮他平静，他深呼吸了几次，觉得还行。看着同行几位胸有成竹的样子，Eddie觉得应该也不过如此。于是他朝门口探了探头，打算仔细观察，距离地面1300米对流层的风景。教练看着他的样子，似乎觉得Eddie已经跃跃欲试，就坐过来对他喊：“你准备好了吧！”“Wwwhat？！呃…是的……大概…”

“那祝你好运。”教练把他扶到出口处坐下，向上拉开舱门。“Adios.”

气流像一个巴掌一样瞬间击打在脸上，脸颊肉像果冻般贴在头骨上波动。高空氧气稀薄，加上Eddie的恐高心理让他有点喘不过气来。

“放松。我们走吧” Venom暂时改造他的身体，让他的皮肤能够直接从空气总抽提氧气往血液里输送。几乎是在零点几秒之间，缺氧的情况就解决了。接下来Venom伸出两只手臂，贴在飞机腹部帮助Eddie移动出飞机外。

 

“啊！啊！！！啊啊！！啊啊啊！！你在哪儿！？你在哪儿？你在哪儿？！你在哪儿？” Eddie由于惊慌失措没有及时打开四肢，而是胡乱扒拉双手在1300米高空中翻滚了几圈。

**“冷静Eddie！冷静！！伸展你的四肢，伸出你的手臂和大腿。”** 翻滚没有停止。

“啊！！啊啊！啊啊啊！！”    **“冷静！有我在！”**

Eddie闭上了嘴，乖乖地把手脚伸开，终于稳定地滑翔起来。他感到口干舌燥，自由落体的失重仍然把他吓得睁不开眼。

**“…Eddie……Eddie…open your eyes, you have to see this. Eddie…”**

海水涨潮，波浪一个连着一个向岸边涌来，撞到礁石上，把狭长的海岸线染白。伸展眼睛，那片蓝与远天相接，犹如一块缓缓隆起的蓝色大陆，绿灿烂从衔接处喷薄而出，是有生灵从另一个世界回到现世。

海，同与其相连的北方平原的肥沃土地一样，同远方雄浑绵延的内华达山脉一样，让人喜欢他的样子。他有无法言说的神秘的生命力，能引导人把城市的狭窄、拥挤、嘈杂全都灰望道头顶的云层之外。

“Venom…这…”

**“我知道。”** Venom从Eddie皮肤上凝聚，出现在他面前，托住他由于上升气流无法稳住的头，按在自己胸前，紧紧抱住这个男人。

海拔1000+的拥抱。

一年前的回忆突然朝Eddie涌来。他眼看着Venom从体内崩离，连拉住他的手做一个毫无用处的挽留都无法实现，目视烈火将他撕裂吞噬。一定很痛吧，Eddie愿意一切都由自己承受。

Venom的深吻将他从久远的冰冷无助中拉回来。什么嘛，他还好好的在自己面前，在对流层耀眼的阳光下，在软乎乎的云层里。Eddie有时会想，这样的情感是不是太…太梦幻了…？但是每次看到Venom在自己工作的时候，翻箱倒柜地收拾藏在哪个犄角旮旯的脏衣服，乒乒乓乓地刷碗拖地，便觉得他们是地球上普通得不能再普通的居民。

“呜…呜……我不能…呼吸了……”喉咙被舌头堵住，本来接吻就会让人呼吸紊乱，Venom还在这么高的地方搞这么一出。

**“噢，对不起亲爱的，我太深入了，忘了我们还在大气层里。”**

*

“我觉得体验感不错。至少我应该不会再恐高了。”

**“那再去一次好吗？”**

“我倒是不介意，但是…Venom！一次300刀啊！！！300刀！！还没算租车的费用！”

 

-end-


End file.
